El Tercer Jardín
by Narien
Summary: Teikoku Gakuen era un lugar inmenso, uno creería que solo estaba lleno de grandes edificaciones. Pero a pesar de toda esa vista militarizada que tenía desde afuera, esta tenía secretos aún sin descubrir, como un jardín aún oculto que esperaba ser encontrado. [FuKazeDay][BoyLove][oneshot][Cover owner: ricchy 1997 (twitter)]


o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**El Tercer Jardín**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Teikoku era demasiado grande, aún no conocía todos los lugares de aquella inmensa academia. Cuya estructura tan fría, se mezclaba con las zonas de la naturaleza, lo cual le daba cierto toque más humano, para una academia tan militarizada, aunque esos sectores eran bien pocos. Si no mal recordaba, le habían dicho que contaba exactamente con tres jardines, pero solo conocía dos, el primero estaba justo a un lado de la biblioteca, y el segundo, bastante más pequeño, estaba alrededor de los dormitorios del internado que era usado por todos los alumnos. Si, Teikoku tenía un programa de internado, que los alumnos abandonaban el fin de semana para irse con su familia, aunque algunos se quedaban, exactamente como él ahora.

El castaño, caminando con su impecable uniforme, había utilizado ese domingo para quedarse en Teikoku. Casi la mitad de los estudiantes, habían abandonado ya la academia, por ejemplo: Sakuma había vuelto con su familia, dado que su hermana estaba de cumpleaños. Genda también se había ido, por el mismo motivo que Sakuma, sus familias eran buenos amigos, así que había sido invitado al cumpleaños también. Sabía que Jimon y Narukami se habían quedado, pero no hablaba mucho con ellos y de todas formas prefería estar solo.

Así que, teniendo un día libre, y habiendo estudiado ya todo, quiso aprovechar para conocer los rincones de Teikoku y quizás encontrar aquel tercer jardín que aún le esquivaba, simplemente por mera curiosidad y por marcarse un objetivo personal. Además, Sakuma, ni nadie del equipo, se habían dado el tiempo de buscarlo, por lo que sabía. Así que, podría restregarselo en la cara a Sakuma si lo encontraba primero que todo el equipo e invitarlos para mofarse un poco de su victoria.

El castaño se sonrió, imaginando la cara molesta de Sakuma. Aunque pensándolo mejor, quizás solo lo guardaría como secreto, y vendría allí para relajarse y no ser molestado.

Estaba caminando, sin saber muy bien hacia donde dirigirse, solo saliendo y entrando de los edificios que eran parte del instituto, para solo ver más y más caminos que llevaban a otros sectores y bodegas, pero a ningún otro jardín.

\- Que perdida de tiempo.- Hizo otro rodeo entre las grandes estructuras metálicas. Minutos después, se percató que no había nadie por el sector, solo estaba él caminando por aquel pasillo estrecho, y lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de sus propios pasos. Siguió caminando, ni siquiera sabía como había llegado hasta allí, esperaba poder volver sin perderse.

Al final del pasillo, notó que había una luz, claramente era la salida.- ¿Podría ser…?- murmuró deteniéndose un momento para luego apurar el paso.

Para su sorpresa, sí lo era: ¡era el tercer jardín! Sus ojos verdes examinaron el lugar, era bastante grande, más que los otros dos que conocía, árboles altos, pasto completamente verde, algunos sectores tenían flores, incluso habían rosas por otro sector. Piedras de tamaño mediano, enterradas en el suelo de manera desordenada, formaban un camino que no dudo en seguir. Se respiraba total tranquilidad, y él estaba más que satisfecho, era una rotunda victoria para él. Además, no había nadie que lo molestara, todo estaba silencioso, a excepción por los pájaros que cantaban, pero era tranquilizador.

\- Si, será mi secreto.- se dijo muy orgulloso de sí mismo, aunque lo pensó por un momento.- Bueno, quizás podría decírselo a alguien…- murmuró mientras dibujaba una sonrisa ladina en su rostro.- Por un precio claro está…- pensó en cierto miembro de reforzamiento que tenía el equipo. Seguramente, Kazemaru estaba cansado de todo ese paisaje tan metálico y quería ver algo nuevo.

Sonrió pensando sobre que podía pedirle a cambio, fue allí cuando sus ojos verdes se encontraron con una pequeña figura en el suelo que le observaba con afilados ojos. Justo a un lado de un árbol, un pequeño gatito negro y ojos azules le miraba con curiosidad.

\- Bueno, supongo que no era tan secreto.- habló en voz alta, no supo si eso hizo asustar al gato o no, pero el felino salió corriendo ágilmente por detrás del árbol. El castaño le siguió de lejos, solo para verlo un poco más y también por curiosidad de ver dónde se dirigía, no le gustaban mucho los animales la verdad.

Se detuvo abruptamente cuando notó que el gato se detenía y se acurrucaba contra alguien, una persona, más específicamente. Era un alumno de Teikoku, y además, él conocía bastante bien a ese estudiante. Allí recostado de costado, y pacíficamente sobre el pasto, al parecer durmiendo, estaba Kazemaru, vestido con su pantalón deportivo de Teikoku, y una playera blanca. Una pequeña hoja había caído sobre su cabello turquesa y otro par de gatos dormían al lado suyo, además del negro que se había unido de último.

Se le quedo viendo un buen rato, entre no saber qué hacer y embelesado por la tranquilidad que le transmitía al verlo dormir tan vulnerable. Salió de su estupor, esperando que nadie hubiera notado esa vergonzosa expresión, observó a los lados buscando algún fisgón, pero estaban solos, los gatos no contaban, porque eran gatos. Lo único que pensó después de ese momento, fue en hacerle una broma antes de que despertará, no había testigos en los alrededores, era todo ventaja. Así que con cuidado, sin hacer ruido se acercó a Kazemaru, enseguida se arrodilló para estar más cerca, estaba por acercar a su mano, cuando un ardor en ella le hizo detenerse y caer hacia atrás.

\- Que demonios…- tenía un rasguño en su palma, levantó la mirada solo para ver al pequeño gato negro mirarle agitado, amenazadoramente y gruñéndole. Podía notar lo enojado que estaba solo con ver como se le erizaba los pelos de su lomo.- Maldito gato…-

Pero claro, él no se iba a rendir, además nadie iba a rasguñarle de esa manera, aunque fuera un gato. Así que, no tuvo mucho problema en tomarlo desde la parte posterior de su cuello y alzarlo en el aire, lejos de él. Aunque este seguía gruñendo y maullando, e intentado hacerle daño, pero se iba calmando.

\- No eres tan rudo ahora ¿eh?- se burlaba el castaño. Para su mala suerte, los otros dos gatos habían despertado y sin que se diera cuenta, uno de ellos de color blanco, atacó su pierna derecha, hundiendo sus garras en ella. El alarido de dolor que soltó fue audible completamente.

\- ¡Maldito animal!- gritó agitando su pierna para que le soltará, mientras que el tercer gato, de color naranja y blanco salto para rasguñar su brazo y liberar a su amigo.- ¡Voy a mata-! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- no pudo acallar su grito, cuando el gato negro saltó a su rostro y le propino otro par de rasguños.

Así que allí estaba él, luchando contra tres gatos, demasiado ágiles, que rasguñaban, maullaban y aún tenía a ese gato blanco hundiendo sus garras en su pierna, el muy maldito no se soltaba a pesar de que estaba moviendo su pierna con frenesí. Terminó cayendo al suelo y aún así los gatos no le dejaban en paz. Obviamente, todo ese escándalo despertó a Kazemaru, quien adormilado se levantó, limpió sus ojos con sus manos, y cuando finalmente pudo ver con claridad, observó la escena frente a él.

Primero no dijo nada, porque no se esperaba tal sorpresa al despertar, prácticamente el lugar siempre estaba vació cada vez que venía, pero hoy era la excepción.

\- ¿Fu-Fudou?- llamo el de coleta, confundido al verlo allí peleando con unos pobres gatos, que parecía que le estaban dando una dura batalla. Sinceramente, el pensaba que aún estaba soñando y estaba teniendo un sueño bastante raro.

\- ¡TU! ¡QUITAME A LOS GATOS DE ENCIMA! ¡NO TE ME QUEDES VIENDO!- El pobre Fudou se había quitado al gato de la cara, pero el gato naranja le mordió en el brazo, provocando que lo soltara de nuevo, justo sobre su rostro. Kazemaru ahogó una risa involuntaria al escuchar el grito de Fudou, sueño o no, Fudou estaba en aprietos.

Aguantándose las ganas de carcajearse de Fudou, Ichirouta fue a salvarlo de las garras de esos adorables gatos. Para Kazemaru fue fácil lograrlo, parecía que los tres gatitos le tenían cierto cariño, así que pudo quitarlos uno a uno, y con gentileza, de encima de Fudou. Los felinos luego huyeron, dejando a los dos tranquilos, sobre todo al pobre Fudou, que tenía marcas de mordiscos en su pierna y brazos, y rasguños notorios, sobre todo en su rostro.

\- Si le dices a alguien sobre esto, te mato.- Kazemaru aguanto su risa y solo asintió ante la amenaza de Fudou, le ofreció su mano para levantarse y este dudoso, aceptó finalmente. De todas formas, luego de todo ese espectáculo, se quedaron sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol, el lugar era inesperadamente fresco y pacífico.

\- También encontraste el jardín, pensé que había sido el único.- comentó Fudou algo fastidiado por ese hecho, y él que quería sorprenderlo.- De seguro te costo bastante.

El gato negro se acercó, el pobre Fudou se puso a la defensiva al notarlo, pero al parecer el felino sólo quería dormir en el regazo de Kazemaru, así que ignoró la presencia del castaño completamente, acurrucándose y cerrando los ojos. Fudou no sabía si sentirse aliviado u ofendido, incluso hasta estar celoso estaba dentro de sus opciones.

\- La verdad…- comenzó hablar Kazemaru, quien solo dejo que el gato se acomodará.- Fue el comandante quien me trajo aquí.

\- Ya veo, el comandant- ¡¿QUE!?- Akio estaba que no se lo creía ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Kageyama lo había traído? ¿cuando? ¿cómo? ¿Con qué motivos? El gato negro, que no hace poco se había acomodado en el regazo de Kazemaru, se asustó por el grito de Fudou y huyó enojado.

\- Lo asustaste, Fudou.- fue el pequeño reclamo de Kazemaru. Pero para el castaño, el gato era el menor de sus problemas.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que Kageyama te trajo aquí? ¿Cómo ocurrió?- Fudou estaba alterado, sobre todo porque Kazemaru se veía demasiado tranquilo, este solo ladeo la cabeza confundido, no comprendía la reacción de Fudou.

-Solo me dijo que lo siguiera y eso hice, entonces descubrí este lugar.- fue la corta explicación del defensa del equipo de fútbol de Teikoku.

-¿Es en serio? Ni sé por dónde empezar.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Fudou dejó escapar un largo bufido de desesperación.- ¿Acaso ya te olvidaste de lo que es capaz ese Kageyama?

-No, no lo he olvidado.

-¡¿Entonces?!

-...- Kazemaru en silencio observo hacia un lado, luego al otro, como si estuviera pensando su respuesta. Para finalmente después, mirar directamente a Fudou.- Son las órdenes del comandante, debo seguirlas.

A Fudou se le atoraron las palabras en su garganta al escuchar esa tranquila respuesta, de verdad que no quería creer que Kazemaru eran tan ingenuo. Lo único que sabía es que este lugar lo conocía Kageyama, así que había sido completamente descartado para descansar. Que desperdicio.

-En fin…- dejó escapar, no sería él quien le explicará porque no debía confiar tanto en ese Kageyama.- Supongo que pasas mucho tiempo a solas aquí.

-A veces el comandante pasa por aquí.- ahora era el gato naranja que se había acercado, y Kazemaru le acariciaba mientras esté maullaba feliz. Por otro lado, a Fudou se le cortaba su hilo de paciencia.

\- Oye…- llamó Fudou, colocando una mano sobre el hombro del chico, este volteo a verlo.- ¿Qué días vienes aquí?- preguntó con una cara tan extremadamente sería, que incluso Kazemaru se asustó, parecía que a Fudou se le iba a reventar una vena de lo enojado que estaba.

\- Esto… Fu-Fudou… ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¡¿Que me digas que días vienes aquí?!-grito que estremeció a Kazemaru y que provocó que el gato, que quería seguir recibiendo mimos, huyera también.

\- Está bien, está bien.

Así que una vez sabido eso, Fudou le había dicho que vendría siempre que el estuviera aquí, solo le dijo eso, no menciono sus razones y que no le preguntará por más. A Kazemaru la verdad no le importaba, mientras Fudou no arruinara el ambiente pacífico, ni tampoco molestará a los gatos que venían aquí. Que a propósito, Fudou se preguntaba cómo habían llegado esos gatos allí ¿Serían de alguien? Quizás un alumno los trajo y los dejó allí o pertenecían al dueño o la directora del instituto.

\- Esos gatos son unos salvajes.- fue el comentario de Akio, quien se apoyó en el tronco del árbol para relajarse.

\- Es la primera vez que los veo actuar así. Seguramente les hiciste algo.- le acusó Kazemaru.

Akio le observó por el rabillo del ojo. Bueno, no necesariamente le había estado por hacer algo a los gatos, si no a la persona con la que hablaba ahora. Los gatos solo habían saltado a defenderlo.

Ignorando los comentarios de Kazemaru, sobre que debería ser más amable con aquellos felino, siguió con el tema de que los gatos eran unos salvajes.- Seguro odian al comandante.- la sola imagen mental, de Kageyama siendo atacado por esos tres gatos, se le hizo hilarante.

\- La verdad es que no lo atacan, hasta creo que le agradan.

\- ¡¿Hablas en serio?!- abandonó su cómodo lugar contra el tronco, alarmado por la nueva información que le daba el defensa número 12.

Kazemaru asintió con tranquilidad.- Pero el comandante solo los ignora.

Ahora tenía doble razón para venir hasta aquí, por un momento pensó que los gatos protegían a Kazemaru, pero también eran aliados de ese Kageyama.

\- Que bastardos.- murmuró mirando a los dos gatos, que le miraban ocultos debajo de unos arbustos, a metros de ellos, como vigilandolos, o más bien solo lo vigilaban a él. Parecían estar a punto de saltarle encima. Espera ¿No eran tres gatos? Pensó Fudou, faltaba el gato que le había enterrado sus garras en su pierna.

\- ¿Dónde est-?

Pero no alcanzó a formular la pregunta cuando algo cayó sobre su cabeza, empujándolo y cayendo de cara al pasto. Eso es lo que hubiera pasado, de no ser porque Kazemaru estaba allí para amortiguar el golpe, así que Fudou cayó justo encima de él, gracias a lo que sea que le golpeó en la cabeza, que en realidad había sido uno de los gatos intentando molestarlo. Claro, lo había logrado.

\- Pesas, Fudou… - escuchó decirle a Kazemaru debajo de él, así que se separó un poco de él, ayudándose con sus brazos, quedando a horcajadas sobre el defensa.

Akio se dió cuenta, que el gato la verdad había sido de gran ayuda en ese momento, ya que ahora tenía a Kazemaru atrapado, esperando a que se levantará. Eso último no parecía que iba a ocurrir pronto, porque Fudou estaba disfrutando del momento y la cercanía, podía oler el dulce aroma de Kazemaru, mezclado con el aroma del pasto sobre el cual estaban ahora. La mirada confundida que le dedicaba Kazemaru, le era de alguna manera atrayente.

\- ¿Fudou?- llamó el pelilargo ya que el otro no respondía ¿se abría golpeado acaso?

Los ojos verdes de Akio le devolvían la mirada con bastante seriedad e intensidad, incluso podía ver su reflejo en los ojos claros del castaño.

Ambos se quedaron observando durante un largo rato o eso pareció, porque en realidad habían sido unos pocos segundos. Luego de eso, Akio escuchó que alguien carraspeó a un lado suyo, una tercera persona había hecho acto de presencia.

\- Comandante.- Kazemaru estaba demasiado tranquilo, como si Fudou estando encima de él, no fuera nada malo, ni algo que se pudiera malinterpretar. Solo le saludó de manera casual, como si aquí no estuviera pasando nada raro.

Mientras Fudou se paralizó al escuchar el saludo de Kazemaru, comenzó a sudar frío repentinamente, y no era solo por la presencia de Kageyama, también lo era por esa mirada intensa que sentía que le atravesaba. No había volteado a verlo, pero sabía que esa mirada le pertenecía al comandante. Tragó saliva, su sexto sentido le decía que estaba en peligro. Normalmente Fudou no le tenía miedo, ¡claro que no le temía! Pero por alguna razón esta vez le entró el pánico, pero trato de disimularlo.

\- ¿Qué hacen?- preguntó Kageyama firme y cortante, apenas reconocer la voz de Kageyama, Fudou se levantó para alivio de Kazemaru que por fin se vio libre.

Si bien la pregunta era para ambos, Kageyama solo miraba a Fudou esperando una respuesta. Pero Akio se había dado cuenta de algo, los gatos ¡Los gatos! ¡Todo había sido culpa de los gatos!

Quizás Akio estaba teniendo una imaginación demasiado irreal, pero juraba por todo en lo que creía, que lo habían hecho a propósito. Ellos sabían que Kageyama iba a venir, y lo dejaron en esa posición con Kazemaru a propósito, aunque lo agradecia, pero no había sido el momento. Podía ver a los gatos desde donde estaban, los tres juntos como si estuvieran hablando entre ellos, sentía que se estaban burlando de él. Incluso notó, como uno de ellos, volteaba a verlo para luego observar a los otros dos gatos rápidamente.

\- ¡Esos malditos gatos, son demonios!

Kazemaru no entendía bien qué ocurría, pero le pareció gracioso la actitud de Fudou, no sabía que podía ser un comediante. Aunque estaba llevando su odio a los pequeños gatos demasiado lejos.

\- Solo conversabamos, comandante.- contestó Kazemaru, ya que Fudou quería matar con la mirada a los gatos.- Creo que los gatos parecen odiar a Fudou y no le dejan tranquilo..

Kageyama se quedó en silencio, no iba a decir nada más, porque parecía que Kazemaru no comprendía lo que pudo haber ocurrido si él no llegaba. Además, parecía que Fudou estaba más preocupado por los gatos que por el comandante, ya que los gatos comenzaron a gruñirle desde donde estaban, e incluso parecía que el propio Akio quería imitar sus bufidos.

Luego de eso, el comandante les dijo que regresarán a sus habitaciones, y que no perdieran el tiempo aquí, que mejor fueran a entrenar y esas cosas. Fudou dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, pero notó la mirada de Kageyama tras esos lentes, mirada que solo se dirigía sobre su persona todo ese rato hasta que finalmente se alejaron del jardín y le perdieron de vista. Tenía un mal presentimiento de su futuro por alguna razón, pero terminó restándole importancia.

Al final salieron del jardín, completos y sin heridas, excepto por Fudou, que claro tenía rasguños en su cara.- Oye…- llamó Fudou, a medio camino hacia las habitaciones deteniéndose, y también Kazemaru en el proceso que solo volteo a verlo.- Tengo hambre.- fue el simple comentario del castaño, allí cruzado de brazos, esperando que Kazemaru hiciera algo o entendiera su mensaje, pero el peliturquesa no sabía qué decirle. Fudou dejó escapar un suspiro, la verdad es que no quería ser más claro solo por su orgullo.- Solo acompáñame ¿no tienes nada que hacer, no?

Kazemaru lo pensó por un momento y terminó acompañándolo, se dirigieron a la cafetería de Teikoku, la idea de Fudou era comer tranquilos, ya que en el jardín habían sido interrumpidos, tanto por los gatos como por Kageyama. Pero nadie pensó, ni siquiera Fudou, que ni en la cafetería iban a estar tranquilos, cuando Narukami y Jimon se auto invitaron solos a su mesa.

Así que al final, su día no había sido tan tranquilo para Fudou, pero tampoco había sido tan malo, recordando cierto accidente con Kazemaru. Aunque cambió de opinión casi enseguida, ya que Narukami y Jimon comenzaron a burlarse de los rasguños que llevaba en su rostro. Ya buscaría la manera de vengarse de esos dos, pero lo más importante, ya encontraría un momento para estar a solas con Kazemaru sin que los interrumpieran.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**FIN**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Fic super atrasadisimo! por el FuKaze Day, que fue el día 19/12, lo había olvidado y me lo recordaron en twitter aquel día, pero no tenía nada preparado. Entre que ando ocupada y trámites navideños, no se me ocurría mucho hasta que salió este coso, hoy finalmente pude terminarlo. La verdad es que me inspire en una imagen que vi en twitter (de Kaze durmiendo con unos gatos), y entre una cosa y otra, evolucionó a esto. Si Kazemaru me quedo como muy OOC, es que, aparte de la imagen que vi en twitter, también me guíe por un comic, donde también conversa con Fudou y le da esas respuestas a sus preguntas sobre Kageyama.

En fin ¿Qué les pareció? En lo personal, me gusto la pelea de los gatos xD Pobre Fudou, nunca le salen las cosas bien.

Lo que más me costo escribir del fic, fue el final, no sabía como darle un termino a este oneshot, pero al final creo que pude conseguirlo.

Y Ya está nenes :D!

Se agradecen los comentarios!


End file.
